Unity of the realms
by red001
Summary: After the actions by Abaddon, Abdizur better known as scree has been tasked with finding a way to improve relations between the four realms. Can he make it better or is he just going to make things worse?


The effect of Jen's presence were still apparent, even after her departure. The once shaky relations between the four realms were up in flames and the realms were rife with tension.

Arella goddess of order had entrusted her loyal General Abdizur better known as scree with the task of finding a solution.

He was currently on his way to see Queen Aino of Aquis. The had became close friends after he and Jen had helped rid the poison from her waters. Abdizure respected and valued her opinion, he only hoped she had some advice on to deal with the problem he had been tasked to finding a solution to.

Queen Aino was waiting for him in the throne room when he arrived and she smiled at him warmly as he entered.

"Welcome Abdizur" She said in greeting.

"My Lady" He said bowing deeply to her.

"I'm still getting used to the sheer size of your true form!" She said chuckling lightly.

"As am I My Lady" Having been in that gargoyle form for so long, he'd gotten used to his smaller frame and becoming large again had been a shock to say the least!

"Your visit is welcome as always, but I suspect this is more than one of our enjoyable chats" She said knowingly, she swished her tail in mirth as he looked at her sheepishly.

"You are wise as always My Lady, I have come to seek your advice on something".

"I'll do what I can to help".

"Thank you, I'm indebted to you. Shall I begin?" Queen Aino nodded.

"As you know relationship between the four realms have always been tentative at best and this was before the actions of Abaddon and that cur Belahuzur!" He said and rose to pace the chamber "Now they're one move away from killing each other!".

"Calm your mind Abdizur" Queen Aino murmured.

"Yes, My apologies" He said, taking a seat once again.

"Her Lady Arella" He continued "has honoured me with the task of improving relations between there realms. At the very least ensuring that a war doesn't break out" He said throwing his arms up in frustration.

"Surely it is not that bad?" She questioned , shock evident in her voice.

"I fear it is My Lady, I've heard rumours that the Djinn of volca are stirring up trouble" He replied "And the Ferai and Wraith aren't known for their calmness and logical thinking at the best of times".

"There must be some way to form some sort of alliance!" He exclaimed.

"Perhaps a spell in your fair kingdom will their heads" He joked.

She laughed softly and Abdizur was captivated by the sound, Her Ladyship did not laugh often and he thought she should, it was a beautiful sound.

"You know my marriage was arranged" Queen Aino said.

"Really?" He said in shock "But I thought you loved your husband".

"I did. But love was not the reason we married" She stated.

"I'm sorry My Lady, I don't…"

"Let me explain" She said, smiling patiently at him.

"Aquis was not always so peaceful and it was not always one kingdom".

"Ah yes, I remember now, it was two kingdoms, I had heard that there had been trouble back then".

She nodded, before continuing her tale.

"My husbands father who was king at the time had fallen out with my father and were threatening war. My father did not want to go to war so he came up with a solution. That I would marry the prince and this would then unify the two kingdoms and ensuring peace" She said and waited patiently for him to digest it all. It took him a moment and then his face lit up in realization.

"This is wonderful!" He exclaimed and stood again, throwing his hands into the air.

"A marriage to unify the realms! I knew coming to see you was a good idea. I must a speak with Lady Arella at once, I thank you My Lady!".

"Your welcome, but don't you think your getting ahead of yourself?" She questioned.

"What do you mean?" He asked

"Who will be the lucky ones" She said.

Queen Aino laughed at the stupefied expression on the noble General of Lady Arella's armies face.

"In my excitement I confess, I… had not thought of that" He said and cursed himself for making a fool out of himself in front of Queen Aino.

"Well, if it is true that the Djinn are trying to stir up trouble they are not likely to be open to the idea to marriage to one of their enemies." She stated.

"Yes, your right, and of course your own realm is out of the question, as none of the demons from the other realms can breathe in water, nor can you breathe in air." He said.

"So that leaves King Jared of solum and someone from Aetha" Abdizur muttered.

"Do you know of someone suitable?" She asked.

"Yes"

"That's wonderful!" Queen Aino said happily.

"And she not going to like it one bit" He said gravely.


End file.
